Spike's Confession
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Spike tells Rarity that he loves her but he is rejected and Spike get crushed! How will he make it with a heartbreak?


**Author's Note:** Now, Sparity fans. If you don't like this fic, then don't read this. Because will remove any anonymous reviews who flame me, this fic is don't attacking anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from **My little Pony: Friendship is Magic** it is the wonderful creation of Lauren Faust. However, the plot and full story idea belongs to me.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Ponyville on a tree like house is where the story start.

"What do you mean she won't date me?" Spike said.

"Spike, you have to undestand... There is no way Rarity would date you, you just a baby dragon, for Celestia's sakes." Twilight Sparkle said as she use her magic to put a book on it place.

Spike start to get angry, "Atleast I try Twi! Atleast I don't sit around wasting time on reading book all the time." He said hitting the floor with his dragon feet.

"What is that suppose to mean?! and what is it any of your business to middle in my life?!" Twilight said as she also start to get angry.

"Then don't middle in mine!" Spike said on defensing.

Twilight rise her eyes on her little assistance words, "You know what? I don't care... but if she hurt your feelings, maybe then you will listen to me more often!" She said and walk away.

"I'll show you! I'll show you that you're wrong! I will marry her one day and we'll be happy! You will see!" Spike said and walk toward the library's door.

* * *

"Today's the day..." Spike said as he drew out a deep breath as he gulped slightly and shook his head as he started to approach the mare of his life, 'Alright Spike... get a grip on yourself...' He though as he was walking in the park looking at the love of his life with a blush on his cheeks, he sigh and walk toward Rarity, "HEY RARITY!"

'Oh Celestia here it comes.' Rarity thought, "Well hello, Spike and what my spike-wikey want today hmm?" She ask.

"Hey Rarity... I um.. well.. I kinda wanted to asking you if... you want to go out with me tonight?" Pleaded Spike.

Rarity sigh, "Uh... um.. Spike, sweet-heart... I have to tell you that... Oh dear how can I say this...?" She sigh again, "Sweetie, I'm sorry but, I'm not in love with you as you are with me, we're just friends, I'm sorry... You must understand, after all, you're a baby dragon."

Spike was taken back by her rejection in the voice but he quickly recovered, "But why?"

"Spike dear, I just told you why! It's because I don't like you that way." Rarity said, "Spike... You need to grow up and give up this foolish little crush on me." She said said calmly, "Did you really believe that I would like love somepony like you Spike? Even if I did love you, do you know how sick that would be... I am older that you and I love some pony else."

A tear fell down on the purple dragon cheek and onto the ground, he looked up slowly to see Rarity looking down on him.

"Are you okay darling?" Rarity ask.

"...Yes..." Spike respond.

"Tried to understand darling even in the comparatively little things we aren't compatible, I could never love you that way. Your not old enough, I'm not in love with you and we're not even the same species! We have nothing in common." Rarity said.

Spike crossed his arms, "That's not true. We like the same music, we both like to go on walks and we both like gem. Rarity, I'm in love with you since I met you I want to spend the rest of my life with you... why don't you want that with me? Don't you have any feelings for me?"

"Spike... please tried to understand me." Rarity said trying to calm the purple dragon down.

Spike sigh and nodded, "I understand." He turned his back to her and walk out toward the library.

* * *

After few hour late, Spike was looked down while kicking a few rocks on the ground with his feet, he looked up to see Fancy Pants and Rarity in front of him, holding they tails together and laughing.

Spike was sniffing, 'I can't believe this... Years after years helping her, by her side every day, like a loyal dog... No colt would ever show this much dedication! Showing hint of my affection and she knew... SHE KNEW... How I felt! when we were falling to our possible death! I was loyal to her... From those damn Diamond Dogs! and she not share the same love to me!' He though.

Spike sighed and looked back down again, then a gentle hoof had placed firmly on Spike' shoulder, "Hey Spike, what's up?"

Spike turned around to see Sweetie Belle.

"Spike, why you so gloomy? You don't seem like yourself today." Sweetie Belle said who playfully gave Spike a pet on the back.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Sweetie.." Spike mumbled softly.

Sweetie Belle gave Spike a weird look, "Spike, you are so happy! Where's the old purple dragon I used to know that wasn't sad for one second in his life? Where's the spirit?"

Spike sigh and walked away, "I don't know Sweetie... I think he... left forever."

Scootaloo ran up to Sweetie Belle, "Is it just me or is that really Spike... he seemed so sad." Scootaloo said.

The young mare unicorn sighed, "I don't know what happened but I am going to find out."

* * *

[On a restaurant]

Fancy Pants and Rarity where sitting on one of restaurant table. Rarity and Fancy Pants laughed as they chat about rich stuff. Rarity sat down beside Fancy Pants and giggled, "Oh you're such a joker, Fancy Pan."

The purple dragon boy sat in the restaurant table at the corner, he watched every move that, Fancy Pants and Rarity did. The more he watch, the more heartbroken he is even if he was at the corner of the cafeteria. He could still hear the childish laughing of Rarity and Fancy Pants.

Sweetie Belle sit beside her purple dragon friend, "It's about Rarity, isn't it?"

"Just leave me alone, Sweetie Belle." Spike muttered with none of his emotions changed.

"Spike..." Sweetie Belle started to worried, "I never see you so sad before."

Spike bit his lips, "Sweetie Belle I'm okay, really... I just need some time alone..."

Spike took another glance at Fancy Pan and Rarity giggling and repeated.

"Yup... I just need some time alone." Spike said on a sad expression.

* * *

[Rarity's Workshop]

"Dammit... I ran out of black gem." Rarity snapped her hooves, "Hey Sweetie Belle, are you using my black gem again?"

Sweetie Belle come down to the stairs and rolled her eyes, "The black gem? It matches the color of your heart perfectly!"

"What do you mean?" Rarity had a concerned look on her face, "What's going on with you, Sweetie Belle?"

"You know exactly what I meant, you heart breaker." Sweetie Belle said, "Do you even know Spike existed?"

"Sweetie darling what... going into you?" Rarity said trying to calm Sweetie Belle down.

Sweetie Belle yelled, "Nothing is into me! Why you should be giggling like hell with Fancy Pan when Spike is so upset for you?"

"Spike is heart broken...? But he never told me." Rarity said worried.

"Spike is a nice guy and he certainly doesn't want to hurt you two's feelings! He's so nice to you but you treat a dog better than Spike." Sweetie Belle was nearly screaming.

Rarity stood there, frozen in her spot, 'Am I really cold blooded like Sweetie Belle said?' She though. She then snapped on her though and walk toward her young sister, "Sweetie Belle you're too young to understand."

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

* * *

Spike looked down at his feet, the slow flow of the lake water, finding its way around the rocks below, "Rarity is with that Fancy Pants guy who is rich stallion ever and he is take care of her very well... I be so happy for her but... I'm not..."

Suddenly a voice called Spike name from behind him, followed by a gasp from the dragon mouth. He relaxed once he brought his head around and saw Sweetie Belle, "It's only me." She said.

Spike seeing her approach the toward him.

"I heard about what happened." Sweetie Belle said quietly, yet not sympathetically.

"Please let me alone, Sweetie Belle." Spike said in a stern and serious voice, "You just don't know..." He finished.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Spike." Sweetie Belle said, and twisted her head around to face him.

"What you want then?" Spike asked her almost feeling agitated just from the talking.

"You, gunna be okay Spike?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"I'll never be okay Sweetie... My heart is hurt.. so much that... it's killing me... I don't understand how this could happen to me" Spike said as tears fall on his eyes.

Sweetie Belle give, Spike a fake smile.

"I feel like I wasting my life doing this." Spike said.

"Spike... You just gotta realize that she was't the right for you." Sweetie Belle said.

"I know, I know but I don't think I'll ever find a girl like her again." Spike said as he remove a tears of his eyes.

"Well... Don't worry Spike. You will find another girl, so there's always somepony for you to fall in love with.." Sweetie Belle said as she give the purple dragon a real smile.

"Really? Who is it?" Spike said.

"Well... she... am..." Sweetie Belle tried to say a words.

"Look, Sweetie Belle I can understand if you tried to keeping as a secret... but I just don't see the harm on telling me, it's possible make my day and since it's...?" Spike was going to said a words but he was interrupt by Sweetie Belle who give him a kiss on his lips.

"Sweetie Belle... You just kiss me...? Spike said as he start to blush.

Sweetie Belle began to blush madly, "I.. I... well... you see..I.. I.. really worry, so I wanted..a.. to.. Cheer you... up.. a.. little." She finally sigh and said, "Oh Spike, it's n.. not that I d.. do it b.. because of something you do... What I m...mean is... I... Spike.. I... I kiss you.. b... be... because... I... I l.. l... love you."

Sweetie Belle looked at Spike's face, it was one of pure shock, Sweetie Belle looked at the ground and waited for the inevitable rejection. Spike could not believe it that Sweetie Belle just told him that she loved him.

'She loves me! Wait since when? Why wasn't I told? This is why she'd always tried to spent more time with me, blush and stutter around me whatever I around?' Spike though, 'She's been in love with me this long, how did I never notice it? I must look like some kind of stupid just being real silent like this. I need to answer her now but that's the problem what is my answer? I've always had a crush on Rarity though!'

Spike then look over, Sweetie Belle's eyes, 'I could have sworn I asked Rarity out at least once in front of Sweetie... wait, damn I really am an stupid dragon!' He do a facepalm, 'But I'm not sure if I've gotten over Rarity, what do I do?' He look over Sweetie Belle's eyes again, 'Okay Spike just calm down, it's ok, it's ok. Just relax, think calmly and maybe you'll find the answer to this problem.'

Sweetie Belle was really regretting her confession, he was still silent, 'No Sweetie this is a good thing. Now he'll know how you really feel. Now you'll know if he'll ever feel the same.' She though as she gulp, 'What was I thinking? Now Spike will never want to be close to me! I'll be lucky if he's still my friend! What can I do?'

Spike walk toward, Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie... before I tell you how I feel, I want to know something."

Sweetie Belle quickly looked up and into Spike's eyes, "G... go head, Spike."

Spike took a deep breath before speaking, "H... how long... How long? How long have you been in love with me?"

Sweetie Belle was a little curious, "I've admired you ever since I first saw you but... I've been in love with you... s... since you dance with me on Princess Candace wedding."

"Sweetie Belle, you told me that you loved me, that was a shock for me, a very big one and as you know, I've always liked you sister, Rarity." Spike said.

At those words Sweetie's heart shattered into a million pieces, she looked down at the ground and began to cry. When Spike saw her begin to cry, his heart was ripped in two and he knew how to be reject, "But I realized a long time ago that it was just a crush, not love. I just didn't want to admit it."

Spike grabbed Sweetie's face, holding her cheeks with both hands, and made her look at him, "Sweetie Belle I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was too busy blindly chasing after Rarity to notice but your confession made me think on it, Sweetie Belle... I.. I love you."

Sweetie Belle couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Spike's mouth, "Really?"

"Yes, Sweetie I love you with all of my heart." Spike said.

Spike and Sweetie Belle stared deep into each others eyes, "So... Want to get ice scream?" Spike ask.

"Sure!" Sweetie Belle respond with a smile.

Both Spike and Sweetie Belle head toward a Ice-Scream Shop to buy one.

**The End.**


End file.
